Les Aléas du Destin : Saint Valentin
by Emerys08
Summary: Suite des Aléas du Destin (sans vraiment en être une ) Parce que j'ai eut plusieurs demandes pour d'une part une suite et d'autre part un petit lemon, donc la voilà. Je conseil cependant à ceux qui n'ont pas lut l'histoire principale de la lire d'abord sinon il risque d'être un peu perplexe face à certaine chose.


Salut tout le monde,

J'ai eu, parmi les reviews concernant mon histoire principale, des demandes pour du bon slash entre Charles et Harry. Or pendant l'écriture des Aléas du Destin, je n'étais pas dans l'ambiance pour écrire du slash. Des fois ça vient, et des fois ça ne vient pas, les auteurs comprendront ;)

Et donc j'ai décidé, dans un moment ou ça vient, d'écrire ce petit OS rating M, pour vous faire plaisir et pour me faire plaisir.

Dernière chose, cette histoire se passe après Les Aléas du destin, je conseille donc à tous mes lecteurs, si ça n'est pas déjà fait, d'aller la lire d'abord, sinon vous aller tiquer sur certains trucs.

Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !

x

Les Aléas du Destin : La saint Valentin

x

Charles retint un soupir d'agacement en écoutant sa sœur lui raconter ce qu'elle avait prévu avec Hank en ce jour de Saint Valentin. C'était la troisième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé qu'elle lui en parlait, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas pu voir Harry ce matin.

\- Charles, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Raven.

Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin qu'ils étaient en train de parcourir. Depuis que Charles avait retrouvé l'usage des ses jambes, il se baladait sur le domaine tout les matins pour s'exercer.

\- Oui, Raven, répondit calmement le télépathe.

La métamorphe fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules. De toute façon, ils étaient presque arrivés. Elle continua alors sur les progrès des jeunes X-Men, sujet qui intéressa beaucoup plus le professeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête. Charles prit alors conscience de son environnement et se figea en voyant la maison devant lui. C'était une vieille masure de domestique qui avait de toute évidence été refaite à neuf.

\- Raven ? demanda Charles, incertain.

\- C'est un cadeau de la part de nous tous, répondit Raven avec un léger sourire. Assez loin du manoir pour que tu ne sois pas embêté par nos pensées et pour que tu puisse savoir ta tranquillité bien à toi… et à Harry, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin en désignant ledit mutant d'un mouvement du menton. Harry qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et les observait avec un large sourire.

\- Profite de ta Saint Valentin, Charles.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Raven fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le manoir. Charles l'observa un bref instant avant de se tourner vers Harry qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Déglutissant d'appréhension, le télépathe le rejoignit, pour être accueilli par un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle, avant d'être entraîné à l'intérieur. Le salon et la cuisine formait une seule grande pièce en bas. Mais il ne put regarder plus avant autour de lui, puisqu'Harry l'agrippa doucement par l'avant de son pull.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Charles, ronronna doucement le jeune homme.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, lui répondit le télépathe avec un léger sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser chastement. Harry le laissa faire pour cette fois. Donc, reprit Charles, nous allons passer la journée ici ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry, toute la journée.

\- Mmm, et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'aimerais que tu oublies tout.

\- Pardon ?

\- Aujourd'hui, Charles, et dans cette maison, tu n'es plus professeur, tu n'es plus responsable de rien, tu n'es plus un mutant. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu te laisses aller et que nous réalisions tous nos fantasmes.

Charles rougit à cette remarque avant de s'insulter mentalement. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'était pas naïf à ce point-là et il était loin d'être vierge, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il tenta d'ignorer la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait que c'était parce que cette fois-ci comptait vraiment, qu'Harry était son âme sœur, et qu'il était important. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il avait toujours été plus ou moins « classique » dans sa vie sexuelle, et les raisons de sa gêne devenaient évidentes.

\- Oublie tout Charles, et laisse-toi aller. Peu importent tes fantasmes, ils ne m'éloigneront pas de toi. Bon sang ! C'est moi le plus jeune, j'ai sûrement des fantasmes plus hard que toi ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Charles l'observa en silence, les joues toujours rouges. Maintenant qu'Harry lui en parlait, c'est vrai qu'étant plus jeune, il devait avoir plus de besoins qu'un homme de quarante ans. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre d'incertitude, avant de prendre sa décision : Harry l'aimait, il aimait Harry, et il savait que s'il allait trop loin, le jeune homme l'arrêterait. Alors, Charles accepta la demande d'Harry, il se détendit et se laissa aller, sous le sourire de plus en plus grand de son compagnon.

Harry se rapprocha alors, plaquant Charles contre la porte qu'ils venaient de fermer pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Profitant de l'inattention de Charles, Harry glissa sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son compagnon et se mit à le caresser à travers le tissu. Lorsqu'il sentit cette main indiscrète, Charles lâcha un gémissement dans la bouche d'Harry qui l'embrassait toujours.

La caresse se fit plus poussée et, rapidement, Charles dût mettre fin au baiser pour haleter lourdement. Il n'avait plus l'habitude après avoir passé plus de vingt ans en fauteuil roulant. Harry eut un sourire avant de se pencher, s'appuyant sur lui, emprisonnant sa main entre leurs deux corps et augmentant par la même occasion la pression sur le sexe de son compagnon. Puis il pencha la tête pour venir mordiller l'oreille de Charles, avant de lui murmurer :

\- Que veux-tu Charles ? Ordonne et j'obéirai, assura Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

\- À genoux, haleta Charles.

Harry eut un sourire plus large encore. Bien ! Son compagnon se laissait enfin aller. Glissant le long du corps de Charles, il se laissa doucement tomber à genoux avant de poser ses lèvres sur la bosse juste devant lui. Charles lâcha un profond gémissement. Bon sang ! Si Harry continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas faire long feu.

\- Harry, haleta Charles.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire avant de défaire doucement le pantalon de son compagnon, le laissant glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis il prit le caleçon entre ses mains et le baissa avec une lenteur qui s'apparentait à de la torture pour Charles.

Lorsque, finalement, le bas de la tenue du télépathe fut enlevée, Harry posa son regard sur le sexe de son compagnon, puis leva les yeux vers Charles qui l'observait avec un visage rouge et des yeux noirs de plaisir. Il se lécha les lèvres avant d'engloutir le membre devant lui. Charles lâcha une série de jurons en sentant cette bouche chaude l'entourer : il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Harry recula sa tête, faisant sortir Charles de sa bouche, avant de le reprendre d'un mouvement vif, le tout sans le lâcher des yeux. Finalement, après quelques va-et-vient et n'en pouvant plus, Charles jouit, la tête basculée en arrière, en laissant échapper un cri puissant.

Haletant lourdement, Charles se laissa glisser le long de la porte, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, pendant qu'Harry se lécha les lèvres en l'observant. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, Charles voulut s'excuser pour avoir jouit dans la bouche de son compagnon, mais avant qu'il n'ai put dire un mot, des lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes et il put goûter à la saveur salée de son sperme dans la bouche d'Harry. Tout en essayant de ne pas penser à quel point c'était érotique.

\- Tu es délicieux, susurra le jeune homme, faisant rougir un peu plus le télépathe.

\- Et toi ? demanda alors Charles, soucieux de son compagnon.

Il baissa son regard et remarqua sans mal le membre tendu sous le pantalon d'Harry.

\- Tu veux que je… proposa Charles.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide : il s'écarta de lui et s'assit sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Il défit son pantalon lentement, avant de sortir son sexe et de le prendre en main. Comprenant ce que son compagnon s'apprêtait à faire, Charles déglutit avant de se lécher les lèvres. Harry commença alors à se caresser devant lui. Doucement d'abord, sa main allant de la base jusqu'au gland, passant dessus pour récolter les quelques gouttes de sperme qui commençaient à sortir, et s'en servir pour lubrifier son sexe. Puis il voulut accélérer, mais jeta un regard en direction de Charles et ce dernier comprit : c'est lui qui avait le pouvoir sur Harry, un pouvoir donné par confiance.

\- Doucement, ordonna Charles, stupéfait de voir qu'Harry avait ralenti la cadence de ses caresses sur son simple ordre. Et cela l'excita à nouveau. Avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur Harry en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir avec sa télépathie l'excitait au plus haut point. Accélère, ordonna-t-il ensuite. Progressivement.

Harry obéit, excité par les ordres de son compagnon et par son regard. Il était proche, très proche, trop…

\- Arrête !

Ses mains se figèrent d'elle-mêmes, répondant à l'ordre instinctivement, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour enlever ses mains et les poser sur ses genoux. Charles s'avança alors pour se mettre à genoux entre les jambes de son compagnon, puis il prit son visage et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, tandis que sa main venait effleurer le sexe d'Harry en de douces caresses qui excitèrent le sorcier, tout en n'étant pas suffisantes pour le faire venir.

\- Charles, souffla Harry d'une voix suppliante.

\- Jouis pour moi, Harry, répondit le télépathe en prenant son compagnon en main et en effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Harry lâcha un râle en jouissant dans la main et sur le pull de son compagnon, avant de se pencher pour embrasser Charles. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avant de se lever pour essuyer sa main sur un mouchoir en papier dont il trouva une boite sur la table de la cuisine.

Puis il jeta un regard sur son pull souillé avant de le poser sur les fenêtres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peut rien voir depuis l'extérieur, je n'en suis assuré, rassura Harry. Et on ne peut rien entendre non plus. Je te l'ai dit : aujourd'hui, tu peux de lâcher complètement, ça ne sortira pas de cette maison.

Charles décida alors d'enlever le pull sale avant d'attraper son caleçon et son pantalon qu'il remit, restant torse nu. Harry se rajusta aussi avec un léger sourire avant de rejoindre son amant pour l'embrasser.

\- Ça va ? demanda Charles.

\- Très bien, assura Harry. Et j'ai hâte de voir la suite.

Et, pour la première fois, Charles ne rougit pas, mais lui répondit avec un petit sourire séducteur.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Et si nous prenions une douche ? Et après, je nous ferai un bon repas, offrit Harry.

\- Comptes-tu la prendre avec moi ? demanda Charles

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérangerait ?

\- Au contraire.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il s'était en fait attendu à ce que Charles mette plusieurs heures avant de se détendre et d'accepter leur petit jeu, mais il était agréablement surpris. Le télépathe prit la direction des escaliers.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil subjectif en direction d'Harry.

Celui-ci le rejoignit aussitôt et ils montèrent dans la salle de bain composée d'une douche et d'une baignoire. Raven avait fait les choses en grand. Se déshabillant rapidement, Charles mit l'eau en route et s'assura rapidement que c'était de l'eau chaude avant de se glisser dessous. Harry n'avait pu que l'observer faire, l'eau à la bouche, avant qu'il ne se déshabille en quatrième vitesse pour le rejoindre. Dès qu'il fut sous l'eau, il sentit les bras de Charles l'entourer pour le plaquer contre lui et l'embrasser voracement, ses mains le caressant doucement alors que l'eau coulait sur eux.

\- Je croit que j'aime de plus en plus le nouveau Charles, lâcha Harry, pendant que le télépathe embrassait sa gorge.

\- Et comment est le nouveau Charles ?

\- Plus libre, répondit Harry. J'aime bien l'ancien, mais avoir le nouveau de temps en temps est bien aussi.

Une morsure au niveau de son cou lui apprit que Charles l'avait parfaitement entendu et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour observer son œuvre sur le cou de son compagnon : une magnifique marque rouge qui allait se transformer en un superbe suçon. Satisfait, il s'empara des lèvres d'Harry pour un nouveau baiser, avant d'attraper le savon. Il lava doucement son compagnon, allant, dans un élan de courage, jusqu'à nettoyer l'entrejambe de celui-ci, le caressant doucement, redécouvrant le plaisir des caresses qu'il avait connues il y a bien longtemps avec des femmes trouvées dans des pubs. Harry s'accrochait à lui alors qu'il sentait le plaisir monter à nouveau. Oui, il aimait définitivement beaucoup le nouveau Charles. Encore sensible de son précédent orgasme, Harry ne dura pas longtemps et jouit de nouveau sous les caresses de son compagnon. Charles eut une léger sourire tendre en sentant Harry s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui.

Cinq petite minute plus tard, Harry quitta la douche pour faire à manger, laissant Charles se laver seul. Il rejoignit la cuisine et commença à préparer un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise, quelque chose de simple mais de nourrissant. Il jeta ensuite un coups d'œil dans le réfrigérateur, s'assurant que la mousse au chocolat qu'il avait préparée plus tôt avait bien prise. Il était en train de remuer la bolognaise lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants l'étreindre par derrière et un menton se poser sur sa tête.

\- Ça sent bon, commenta doucement Charles.

\- Oui, et une fois qu'on aura mangé, que dis-tu d'une petite sieste ? Tu as l'air fatigué ces derniers temps, et je tiens à ce que tu sois en forme pour ce soir.

\- Et qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y aura toi, moi et une paire de menotte, entre autres.

Harry entendit très bien son compagnon retenir son souffle, avant que ses bras ne se resserrent autour de sa taille.

\- Et qui mettra les menottes ? demanda le télépathe.

\- Nous verrons, taquina Harry avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner légèrement pour embrasser Charles.

Ce dernier se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans la nuque de son compagnon en lâchant un grondement excité, faisant sourire Harry.

Puis, sur les ordres d'Harry, ils passèrent à table, discutant de sujets légers pendant le repas. A la fin de celui-ci, Charles complimenta son compagnon sur sa cuisine, faisant sourire Harry de bonheur. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais été complimenté pour ses repas. Puis, ils montèrent tous deux dans une chambre simplement meublée d'un lit double, d'une armoire et de deux tables de chevet. Tous deux se déshabillèrent et s'allongèrent pour se reposer. Et, comme Harry l'avait remarqué, Charles était suffisamment fatigué pour s'endormir dans la demi-heure suivante. Harry eut un sourire aimant, avant de doucement lui caresser les cheveux en le regardant dormir, puis il se blottit contre son compagnon et, profitant du sentiment d'apaisement qu'il dégageait, il s'endormit à son tour.

Ce fut en sentant quelque chose d'humide et de chaud autour de son sexe que Charles se réveilla. Il lâcha un gémissement en avisant son compagnon en train de le réveiller de la meilleure manière qui soit. Harry se redressa alors en remarquant son réveil et, alors qu'il continuait à le caresser de sa main, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Bien dormis ? Demanda-t-il

\- Très bien, assura Charles avant de lâcher un gémissement lorsqu'Harry augmenta la cadence de ses caresses. Ne t'arrête pas.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, préférant replonger sous le drap et reprendre en bouche son compagnon. Charles lâcha un nouveau juron alors que ses mains se posaient sur la bosse que formait la tête d'Harry sous le drap. Puis, il jouit de nouveau dans un cri avant de se détendre dans le lit, remontant son bras sur ses yeux et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu m'auras tué avant la fin de la journée si tu continues comme ça, haleta Charles en observant son compagnon qui était sortit de sous les draps.

\- Tu sais comment on surnomme l'orgasme ? demanda Harry dans un léger rire. La petite mort.

\- Très approprié, commenta Charles, puis se souvenant : Alors, les menottes ?

\- Un de mes fantasmes, avoua Harry avec les joues un peu rouges ? Dans mon ancien monde, j'avais toujours tellement de responsabilités, tellement de choses à prendre en charge, alors…

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda Charles doucement en grignotant le cou d'Harry.

\- Je veux… je veux que tu m'attaches à ce lit et que tu me fasses tout ce que tu voudras.

A ces mots, Charles sentit son sexe redevenir dur. Harry lui donnait les pleins pouvoirs de son plein gré, il lui offrait ce que personne ne lui avait offert, ce que même son pouvoir, aussi grand soit-il, ne pouvait lui offrir : une confiance totale, un contrôle total. Excité à cette idée, Charles mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry avant d'effleurer la tempe de son compagnon.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il avant de plonger dans les pensés d'Harry pour y voir certains de ses rêves érotiques.

Il lâcha de nouveau un gémissement en voyant tout ce que Harry rêvait qu'il lui fasse. Mais serait-il à la hauteur ? Il le devait. Harry lui accordait le plein contrôle, il devait se montrer digne de cette confiance.

Charles se pencha alors vers la table de chevet à sa gauche et s'empara d'une paire de menottes molletonnées, puis ordonna à Harry de lever les bras au dessus de sa tête de sa voix la plus grave et la plus autoritaire. Il sentit sans mal le frisson d'excitation qui traversa Harry alors qu'il obéissait à l'ordre du télépathe. Charles enserra les poignets d'Harry dans les bracelets des menottes, s'assurant de l'attacher à la tête de lit en fer forgé. Puis, replongeant la main dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, il en sortit plusieurs bouts de tissus et du lubrifiant. Utilisant l'un des morceaux de tissu, il banda les yeux d'Harry, avant de se pencher vers le jeune homme.

\- Je t'aurais bien bâillonné, mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ta bouche.

Et il observa avec satisfaction le sexe d'Harry avoir un soubresaut. Charles s'écarta ensuite, prenant avec lui le drap, découvrant complètement son compagnon. Il l'observa un instant et le trouva magnifique, le corps soumis, la poitrine haletante et le sexe debout. Oui, il était sublime. Et maintenant, Harry attendait de lui qu'il agisse et qu'il le prenne dans tous les sens du terme.

Charles l'observa un instant. Il savait qu'il avait en lui une part d'ombre qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Et bien ce jour allait être celui où il pourrait librement le montrer. Puisque c'était ce que son compagnon voulait.

Attrapant une autre bande de tissu, Charles se pencha pour la nouer serrée à la base du sexe d'Harry, le tendant suffisamment pour lui refuser toute jouissance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide du contraire. Son compagnon voulait être soumis, ne plus être en charge de quoi que ce soit ? Et bien il allait être servi ! Il effleura le corps devant lui de ses mains, l'observant, le cartographiant, avant de monter sur le lit pour s'installer à quatre pattes au dessus du corps d'Harry, l'effleurant sans vraiment le toucher.

\- Tu m'appartiens, murmura Charles. Ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme, ton esprit, tout ça, c'est à moi.

Puis, il se pencha pour embrasser violemment son compagnon, mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, puis se redressa et s'avança, se mettant à genoux au dessus du visage d'Harry.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Le jeune homme obéit aussitôt et accepta sans la moindre hésitation le membre de son compagnon. Charles agrippa alors sa tête et imposa son propre rythme, encourageant Harry avec quelques murmures salaces. Il se retira alors qu'il était prêt du bord, il ne voulait pas encore venir dans sa bouche, pas cette fois-là.

Attrapant les hanches d'Harry, il l'obligea à se retourner et à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Harry suivit l'ordre avec un léger gémissement de plaisir en sentant les mains de Charles sur lui. Ce dernier, une fois Harry bien en place, s'empara du lubrifiant, en mit sur ses doigts et, lentement, il en glissa un dans le trou juste devant lui avant d'en mettre rapidement un second. Il bougea alors ses doigts, pénétrant Harry et cherchant sa prostate, sachant parfaitement qu'avec le nœud à la base de son sexe, le jeune homme ne pourrait pas jouir.

Le hurlement de plaisir d'Harry lui apprit alors qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et il se mit à caresser ce point bien précis.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Charles, s'il-te-plaît ! haleta Harry. Plus, s'il-te-plaît !

Le télépathe eut un rictus avant d'enlever ses doigts, gagnant un gémissement de protestation de la part d'Harry.

\- C'est moi qui doit prendre du plaisir ici, Harry, tu n'auras le tiens qu'après.

Le jeune homme gémit encore plus et supplia pour que son compagnon le prenne. Charles l'écouta un instant avant de ne plus en pouvoir. Il enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant et se positionna à l'entrée d'Harry avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup sec. Le cri de plaisir d'Harry retentit alors dans la petite maison, tandis que Charles lâchait un râle de jouissance en se sentant aussi serré à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

\- Tu es toujours aussi bon, Harry, souffla Charles dans son oreille. Peu importe le nombre de fois ou je t'ai déjà pris, tu es toujours aussi serré.

Puis, il commença ses va-et-vient, prenant garde à toujours frapper la prostate d'Harry, et ce dernier n'en put bientôt plus.

\- S'il-te-plaît Charles, laisse-moi jouir, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit le télépathe en accélérant ses mouvements.

Il pouvait sentir les muscles d'Harry se resserrer autour de lui et, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Harry, à genoux devant lui, se faisant prendre alors qu'il était attaché et impuissant, Charles ne put se retenir davantage et jouit profondément dans son compagnon. Puis il sortit, observant Harry s'effondrer à plat ventre alors que du sperme coulait le long de ses testicules jusque sur le lit.

Charles retourna de nouveau son compagnon qui était toujours aussi excité, et commença doucement à le caresser, lui arrachant un gémissement fatigué.

\- Veux-tu jouir ? demanda Charles en mordillant doucement le lobe de son oreille.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, peu sur de sa voix en cet instant. Charles eut alors un léger sourire amusé avant de reprendre ses caresses, de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus poussées, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende de nouveau des gémissements suppliants de son compagnon. C'est ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour dénouer le tissu qui emprisonnait la base du pénis de son jeune amant. Harry jouit alors, recouvrant la main de Charles et son propre ventre de sa semence.

Finalement, haletant, Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant, ne les rouvrant qu'en sentant la main de Charles le quitter. Apparut alors la vision la plus érotique qui lui ait jamais été donnée de voir. Charles avait porté sa main souillée à ses lèvres et était en train de la nettoyer avec sa langue. Puis, une fois le membre propre, Charles se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry voulut à ce moment-là attraper le visage de son compagnon dans ses mains, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était toujours attaché, et il lâcha un grondement mécontent à cela. Charles, lui, eut un petit rire avant de s'écarter.

\- Tu me détaches ? demanda alors doucement Harry.

\- Non pas encore, tu es bien comme ça, fit Charles en se redressant.

\- Charles, gémit alors Harry.

Mais son compagnon ne l'écoutait déjà plus alors qu'il se penchait lentement vers le sexe de son compagnon. Il resta un instant juste au dessus, soufflant sur le membre sensible et arrachant un nouveau gémissement d'Harry avant de prendre le sexe dans sa bouche. Doucement, il se mit à le suçoter, le faisant durcir peu à peu sous les gémissements de plus en plus forts d'Harry. Et, une fois qu'il le sentit prêt de l'orgasme, il s'écarta.

\- Charles ! protesta Harry.

Mais, il ne put en dire davantage alors que son compagnon attrapait doucement ses chevilles pour les lever et les poser de chaque coté de sa tête. Comprenant les intentions de son amant, Harry se lécha les lèvres et se tint prêt. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que son compagnon le pénétrait à nouveau, le pilonnant aussitôt avec force. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour jouir, et il le fit dans un gémissement, n'ayant plus assez de force alors qu'il recouvrait le haut de son torse et son visage avec sa propre semence. Il sentit Charles continuer à pénétrer son trou rendu sensible par tant d'orgasmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le sperme de son compagnon le remplir de nouveau.

Puis, Charles reposa ses jambes avant de s'effondrer sur son torse, haletant. Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de son compagnon avant de se redresser doucement, le temps de défaire les menottes qui entravaient Harry, puis de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça va, Harry ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle.

\- C'était… génial, haleta le jeune homme.

Charles raffermit doucement sa prise sur le corps du plus jeune. Harry ouvrit alors un œil en sentant le sperme qui le recouvrait commencer à sécher et, dans un murmure, il les nettoya sommairement.

\- Ça suffira en attendant qu'on ait repris notre souffle et qu'on se soit reposés un peu, mais après, j'aimerais bien prendre un bain, murmura Harry.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Charles en posant un baiser sur l'épaule nue devant lui. J'ai une autre idée : et si on le prenait à deux ce bain ?

\- Très bonne idée, approuva Harry en fermant les yeux, somnolent.

Il fut réveillé une petite heure plus tard par Charles qui se levait pour aller faire couler leur bain. Il faut dire qu'avec leur sieste de l'après-midi, il commençait à se faire tard, et Harry devait encore finir de préparer leur véritable repas de la Saint Valentin. Le télépathe prit alors son compagnon dans ses bras pour le porter dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne le descende doucement dans la baignoire. Harry lâcha un soupir de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude l'entourer.

\- Tu me rejoins ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Charles eut un léger sourire avant de repousser doucement son compagnon pour s'installer derrière lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de se laver mutuellement avec des gestes tendres. Harry changea ensuite l'eau sale par de la propre à l'aide de sa magie, avant de se réinstaller contre Charles.

\- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à passer ce genre de Saint Valentin, commenta Charles, amusé.

\- Est-ce que ça te gène ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

\- Non, même si je pensais à un peu plus de romantisme. Mais ce que tu m'as offert… était… incroyable.

\- Je voulais juste que tu relâches un peu la pression, que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu agisses sans te soucier des conséquences.

Harry se tourna alors vers lui et prit avec douceur le visage de Charles dans ses mains.

\- Je voulais que tu sois libre au moins une fois par an, libre des responsabilités et des attentes des autres. Avec moi, tu peux être toi-même.

\- Je le sais et je t'en remercie, répondit doucement Charles avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son compagnon.

Harry lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'amour avant de s'écarter.

\- Je dois aller faire le repas, il faut que nous reprenions des forces pour cette nuit.

\- Cette nuit ? demanda alors Charles en haussant un sourcil séducteur.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de se que je vais te faire, ronronna Harry dans son oreille. Profite de l'eau chaude, mon amour, parce que tu vas avoir besoin d'être bien détendu pour la suite.

Puis il sortit de la baignoire et se sécha rapidement avant de quitter la pièce. Charles l'observa faire avec un sourire tendre avant de se réinstaller dans l'eau chaude. Il en profita pour se remémorer son passé, et en particulier tout ce qui avait changé depuis l'arrivée d'Harry. Le jeune homme avait été d'une grande aide pour lui, bien plus que quiconque n'aurait put l'imaginer, et Charles ne pensait pas à ses jambes à ce moment-là, mais plutôt à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son jeune compagnon. Un amour qu'il ne pensait plus connaître après la perte de ses jambes car, avouons-le, qui voudrait d'un homme handicapé ?

Charles eut un léger sourire amoureux avant de se lever. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un simple pantalon de survêtement avant de descendre à la cuisine. Son sourire amoureux augmenta en voyant Harry devant la cuisinière en train de préparer à manger. Il s'imaginait très bien dans vingt ans, avec son école remplie de jeunes mutants, les plus petits venant demander des cookies à Harry dans la cuisine du manoir. Prit d'une envie soudaine, Charles s'avança vers lui et l'étreignit par derrière.

\- Je t'aime, murmura le télépathe en embrassant la nuque devant lui.

Harry posa l'une de ses mains sur le bras de son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime aussi Charles, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… ou pas, vu que tu es télépathe.

Charles eut un léger rire à cette remarque avant de serrer un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui.

\- Reste avec moi, demanda doucement le professeur. Je sais que notre relation ne sera probablement jamais totalement acceptée du fait de notre sexe et de notre mutation, mais je te veux à mes cotés jusqu'à la fin.

Harry sentit alors les larmes se former dans ses yeux à cette presque demande en mariage. Il reposa alors ce qu'il avait en main, coupa le feu sous la casserole devant lui avant de se tourner vers Charles.

\- Je t'aime, mon compagnon. Et cet amour est si puissant qu'il est béni par la magie. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'éloigner de toi, excepté toi-même. Je serai à tes cotés pour aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettra.

Charles eut un sourire heureux avant de s'éloigner d'Harry pour prendre un petit paquet dans son manteau.

\- Je pensais te l'offrir ce matin, mais nous avons été un peu occupés, alors j'ai voulu te l'offrir au repas de ce soir. Finalement, je me dis que maintenant, c'est tout aussi bien.

Harry prit alors le petit cadeau et le déballa pour trouver une boite qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait une chevalière en argent avec un rubis sur laquelle était gravé le symbole de Charles, presque les armoiries de l'école, le X des Xavier. Le jeune homme l'effleura avec un léger sourire avant de la mettre a son auriculaire gauche. Il observa un instant le bijou avant de se pencher vers son compagnon pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci, elle est magnifique.

\- Ravi qu'elle te plaise, murmura Charles et reprenant son compagnon dans ses bras.

Harry s'écarta alors avant de faire apparaître son propre cadeau qu'il tendit à son compagnon.

\- Ça n'est pas aussi romantique que le tien, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

Charles défit le papier cadeau pour trouver un album photo vierge dedans.

\- Il est magique expliqua Harry, il te suffira de le tenir en pensant à une personne ou à un moment de ta vie et une photo apparaîtra à l'intérieur.

Charles ferma alors les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit et souleva la couverture de l'album, ce fut pour voir le dernier moment qu'il avait passé avec son père. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Merci, murmura alors Charles.

Harry fut alors celui qui l'étreignit, laissant Charles enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il attendit un instant et, lorsque Charles fut calmé, il l'invita à passer à table. Le télépathe s'installa alors, laissant Harry finir de tout préparer. Le repas se passa calmement, chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis, Harry débarrassa la table avant de rejoindre son compagnon en bas des escaliers, puis de lui prendre la main pour le ramener dans la chambre.

Arrivé là, Harry embrassa doucement son compagnon avant de le pousser sur le lit. Charles se laissa tomber avec un léger sourire tendre. Le jeune homme s'installa alors sur les genoux de Charles pour lui reprendre la bouche alors que le télépathe posait ses mains sur les hanches de son amour pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Le baiser ne s'interrompit que lorsque Charles entendit le cliquetis des menottes qui se refermaient sur ses poignets. Jetant un regard au dessus de sa tête, il confirma ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- Chacun son tour ? demanda le télépathe, avec un léger sourire amusé.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de se pencher pour embrasser le torse finement musclé de son amant. Descendant de plus en plus bas, il put voir l'effet qu'il faisait à son « prisonnier » lorsque le torse se leva de plus en plus vite. Il fut finalement arrêté par le pantalon que portait encore son compagnon.

Levant le regard vers Charles, Harry fut un instant stupéfait de voir l'amour qui brillait dans le regard du télépathe et la confiance qu'il lui vouait. Baissant de nouveau son regard sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, Harry baissa rapidement le vêtement avant de se redresser à quatre pattes au dessus de Charles. Il l'embrassa de nouveau communiquant à son tour tout son amour pour l'homme merveilleux qu'il avait en dessous de lui, puis il se baissa.

Charles ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'Harry le prit une nouvelle fois en lui. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Charles eut un léger rire alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda doucement Harry en commençant à bouger le bassin.

\- J'étais juste… en train de… de me dire que… si tu voulais m'épuiser… pour ne pas avoir cours demain… tu avais trouvé la bonne technique, haleta Charles entre ses gémissements de plaisir.

Harry eut un léger rire à son tour.

\- J'en prends note.

\- Détache-moi, demanda doucement Charles.

\- J'hésite, répondit Harry taquin. Tu sais que tu es très sexy comme ça.

Charles lâcha un grondement sourd lorsque Harry se resserra autour de lui volontairement.

\- Ça tu vas me le payer, assura-t-il.

\- J'ai hâte, répondit Harry d'une voix basse.

Mais les deux hommes ayant déjà eut une journée bien remplie, ils ne purent tenir plus longtemps. Dans un dernier cri d'amour, les deux âme-sœurs jouirent, Charles dans son compagnon et Harry sur le ventre du télépathe, avant de s'effondrer contre lui. Rapidement et usant d'un peu de magie, Harry les nettoya et libéra Charles qui vint aussitôt passer ses bras autour du corps de son jeune amour. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, apaisés et comblés.

x

Lorsque Raven arriva à la petite maison le lendemain matin aux alentours de 10 heures, c'était avec l'idée de rappeler à son frère qu'il avait déjà raté deux cours et que la Saint Valentin était finie. Elle était accompagnée d'Erik qui avait insisté, et elle avait bien fait de l'emmener avec elle, parce que son frère refusait de répondre à la porte. Le contrôleur de métal dût donc utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir cette dernière. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans la maison et, aussitôt, Raven monta en direction de la chambre, Erik dans son sillage.

Elle ouvrit la porte avant de se figer à cause de ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Hormis la paire de menottes toujours attachées aux montants du lit, qu'elle s'efforça d'occulter (il y avait vraiment certaines choses qu'une sœur ne voulait pas savoir sur son frère), ce qui l'avait figée étaient sans doute les deux corps enlacés en cuillère et la paix sur le visage de son frère. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Charles avait toujours un petit air tendu en permanence, même quand il dormait, à cause de son pouvoir qu'il devait en permanence maîtriser. Mais là, rien. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé un moyen de mettre son pouvoir en échec et son esprit en paix.

Prenant alors une décision rapide, elle agrippa le bras d'Erik et l'obligea à quitter la pièce, puis la maison. Et, une fois sur que le contrôleur de métal eut refermé la porte, elle se dirigea vers l'institut pour informer les élèves que leurs cours avec Charles seraient annulés pour la journée. Qu'il puisse profiter encore un peu de sa Saint Valentin.


End file.
